


Sparks

by MessedUpMessages



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Mentioned Lotor (Voltron), Mentioned Shiro (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 02:11:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15809211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MessedUpMessages/pseuds/MessedUpMessages
Summary: Lance is having a private langst session and Keith barges in. Obviously.





	Sparks

**Author's Note:**

> *snorts*  
> My dumb spell check corrected Keith to Katie. 
> 
> Prepare for some tooth rotting fluff

After the initial fervor of Keith's return, lotor being evil and Shiro being a clone, lance needed some time away from it all. In the middle of the night, he snuck into one of the castles observatory and curled up with a blanket in the steps, watching the stars.   
A few moments later he heard footsteps. Turning, he saw one Keith kogane approaching him.   
“Did you come up here to look at the stars?” The black paladin asked.   
Lance shrugged. “Mostly just to get away from everything. I needed time to think after all the chaos that went down recently.”  
Keith nodded sympathetically, sitting down next to him. “I get it. I came up here for the same reason. But I guess you came more prepared.” He gestured to the blanket. On a stupid impulse, and a brief pause, e opened the blanket and held one side out to Keith.   
“Share?” He suggested. Keith hesitated, then made up his mind, edging overdo their sides were pressed together. Lance wrapped the blanket around them, ignoring the fire blazing along every part of him touching Keith.  
They lapsed into comfortable silence, mulling over the events of the last few days.   
“This is kinda weird, and I know it probably doesn't make much sense, but...I was wondering. What made you come back here? You were done with team Voltron, d you could have just as easily gone to the blades to tell them about lotor. So why did you come here?” Lance queried, disguising his hurt.   
Keith was quiet for a moment, then answered. “Because I missed you. And I'd been gone two years.”  
“Not the others?”   
“Them too. Obviously. All of you.”  
Lance dipped his head. “Just them then?” He said softly.   
“Mostly you.” Keith said, crossing his arms under the blanket.   
Lance noticed the defensive action. “What's wrong?”  
“Don't ask me that.” Keith growled, suddenly surly.   
“Hmm.” Lance sniggered. “Sounds like you just told me not to ask you what's wrong. And you should know, I never back down from a challenge.”  
“Believe me, I know.”  
Lance moved so he was facing Keith and grabbed his shoulders. “I'm going to ask you again. What's wrong?”  
Keith closed his eyes. “I disappear for a month, off the radar, then appear later with my galra mother, a wolf, and a altean. Before I left there was something I kept feeling, a spark, but I left because I determined it was only me who felt it, and I figured it would be gone by now. Maybe it was only ever just me who felt it. So what do you think?”  
Lance smiled slightly. “ I know that with you there's always a catch. So what is it? Why didn't you go to the blades?”  
Keith opened his eyes and looked away. “We needed to handle the lotor situation directly-”  
“Ah. There's the catch.” Lance said sadly.   
“No no, but lance, I swear to you,“ His voice softened. “I swear I missed you.”  
Lance smiled ruefully, appeased. “I don't understand you, Keith kogane. I doubt I ever will.”  
They were silent again, and eventually Keith stood up.   
“We'd better go sleep.” He said. “Who knows what will happen tomorrow.”  
Lance stood too, leading the way out of the door. They walked in silence to their hall.   
In the entryway to his room, lance paused and threw Keith a smile. “By the way,” he said, causing him to look up, startled. “That spark? It wasn't just you.”  
He shut the door before Keith could respond.


End file.
